Stalking
by AW555
Summary: Inu Yasha had picked Kikyo two years ago. She should have gone home. She really had no reason to stay, but just the thought of seeing HIS face again made her stay. The picking of Kikyo over her didn’t hurt as much as it would have at one time. No, she had


AW555 : Hey guys, I'm just writing another one of my "famous" one shot song fics. This one is sort of based on something that's happening to me and someone I know I'll never have the guts to talk to but I still like to watch him. Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in Inu Yasha or the show itself. I don't own Pieces by Sum 41 or Sum 41. I only own two cats and the stuff in my room.

Story

(8)I tried to be perfect   
but nothing was worth it.  
I don't believe it makes me real. (8)

Inu Yasha had picked Kikyo two years ago. She should have gone home. She really had no reason to stay, but just the thought of seeing HIS face again made her stay. The picking of Kikyo over her didn't hurt as much as it would have at one time. No, she had a new love, but again this one would never be returned.

Did Inu Yasha even know she was still in this era? Probably not, He surely thought she had jumped down the well to leave forever. Sango and Miroku had moved back to the Demon Exterminator Village to rebuild it. Shippo had gone with them, not wanting to live with Inu Yasha and Kikyo. She would go and visit them sometimes when she needed a break. 

Of course she missed her family, but she knew she couldn't leave them if she went back and she had already missed too much of the future to go back. It would take her years to go back and do high school, which she would have to do to go to college. Then, all her friends would be off with nice jobs and families while she was just getting into college. It would just be easier to stay here.

(8)I thought it'd be easy  
but no one believes me.  
I meant all the things I said. (8)

Now onto her life now, no she hadn't followed the life of a priestess or a warrior. Yes, she did kill demons, but only when they attacked her first. What did she content her life doing? She stalked; she stalked and watched the new love of her life. Did he know she was there? She figured he would, but he never gave any recognition to her following him.

Sure her new love had threatened Inu Yasha's life many times, but had he ever fully threatened hers? No, HIS threats were always towards Inu Yasha, though she got in his way sometimes. She would blush whenever she thought about certain incidents she had watching him.

Sometimes she would catch him taking a bath. Those were the most embarrassing but memorable moments. The first time she saw him naked, she almost gave herself away. She was blushing so bad; she almost slipped out of the tree she was hiding in. She was sure he would have mutilated if not killed her for that.

(8)If you'd believe it's in my soul,   
I'd say all the words that I know  
just to see if it would show.  
Now I'm trying to let you know  
that I'm better off on my own. (8)

Some nights were so lonely she couldn't stand it. She'd cry herself to sleep on those nights, with visions of them together in her head. Sadly, it would never be so, for he was a demon and she a miko. It was hard enough for Inu Yasha's mother and father, but a miko and demon were total opposites! It would never work out between them.

Though on the good nights, she had a speck of hope in her heart that it could work out one day. Inu Yasha's mother was human, though maybe a miko, human none the less and still Inu Yasha's demon father loved her none the less. If it weren't for the human she was engaged to Izayoi and Inu Taishou would have been able to live happily ever after. Kagome didn't have that problem. So, she hoped on.

(8)This place is so empty.  
My thoughts are so tempting.  
I don't know how it got so bad. (8)

With HIM

He sighed as he watched Rin run around, playing with Jaken. He loved the human child though he would never admit it to anyone but maybe her. Life had been meaningless lately. Ever since his brother had finally picked the clay pot there was no reason to irritate him anymore. The young miko wouldn't be there anymore to watch. She was the only reason he attacked Inu Yasha. The girl intrigued him for some reason.

He was far from in love with the girl, but he would have liked for the girl to be his...what did they call it "friend"? She was kind, unselfish, and loyal. That was the kind of friend you wanted right? He didn't want to be like his father and fall in love with a human, but if that was what God had in store for him who was he to deny it?

(8)Sometimes it's so crazy  
but nothing can save me  
but it's the only thing that I have. (8)

He knew she watched him and he didn't mind it either. It was a little arousing if not amusing to think that she actually thought he didn't sense her, but he let her feel secure in her false hope. He wanted to reach out and grab her sometimes, just so she'd know she wasn't alone.

He imagined that was the only reason she followed him. She was lonely, she couldn't go back home, and she had nowhere else to go. He was much the same and that's why she sought him out, or so he thought.

(8)If you'd believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know  
just to see if it would show.  
Now I'm trying to let you know  
that I'm better off on my own. (8)

When he took his baths, he could feel her watching him. He smirked to himself sometimes, as he would show off to her sometimes. Of course he acted as if it was unintentional so she would never know the difference. He remembered the first time he jacked off in front of her. He could smell not the she was embarrassed, but the she was aroused too.

(8)I tried to be perfect,  
it just wasn't worth it.  
Nothing could ever be so wrong.  
It's hard to believe me.  
It never gets easy.  
I guess I knew that all along.  
If you'd believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know  
just to see if it would show.  
Now I'm trying to let you know  
that I'm better off on my own. (8)

It was nights like these that made them both crazy. Sesshomaru was in heat and Kagome watched as he tried to get rid of the aching pain between his thighs. On these nights they both felt the ache to have someone to love. She longed to love him and he longed to have her love him.

After two years of this, Sesshomaru had had enough of this game.

"Miko, we have both had enough of this chase. Come out, do not hide from me anymore."

Kagome's face turned a bright red as she walked out to face him. He had known she had been following him the whole time! This was so awkward. Sesshomaru beckoned her to him and she walked slowly over to him.

"Maybe... I could change my mind about loving a human if you would stay around for awhile?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Ok...I'd like that," she smiled.

AW555 : Ok a little mushy at the end but I'm in a mushy mood XD Hope you guys liked it. Review!  
P.S WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? Since some many people have been disappointed by the ending, and may I say I was planning on a sequel that's why it was so disappointing, then please tell me if you want one.


End file.
